1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deburring machines for moving workpieces past abrading brushes for removing the burrs from the ends of the workpieces.
2. Prior Art
Brush type deburring machines for cut lengths of stock materials have been used in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,630 shows a machine that does permit deburring of stock material or workpieces by transporting the workpieces on a chain type conveyor past a pair of brushes. The work holding conveyor continuously moves in a closed path and the workpieces have to be mounted on the chain for movement past the brushes. This causes for difficulties in loading, and limits the adaptability of the unit to various sizes of workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,427 shows a metal can or cup abrading machine where the work passes between opposing brushes. The brushes are made up of abrading cloth flaps, and as the brushes rotate, the can is also rotated to abrade the side walls of each of the cans or cups. Some adjustments can be made in the machine by sliding the slide shown at 4 in the drawings of the patent on the guideways 3 in order to compensate for brush wear, but not to permit readily changing the apparatus for different size workpieces. Additionally, the brushes are positioned at an angle with respect to the workpiece so that there is no movement of the workpiece along the axis of rotation of the brush, which makes adjustment easier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,290 shows independently adjustable drive motors in a brushing machine. The machine itself, however, is a multi-stationed turret type machine for holding gears that are indexed and moved past the brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,022 shows an abrading or deburring machine that illustrates the general state of the art for deburring apparatus.